


Mission Accomplished

by NocturnalLament



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cherry Lube, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Kyman - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalLament/pseuds/NocturnalLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concerned about the imminent yearbook photographs, Kyle is intent on staying clean of hickeys - much to Cartman's displeasure. But Eric has never been one to back down from a challenge, and if he can help it the feisty auburn wont stay reluctant for long.<br/>Yummy smut with hints of fluff at the end. Kyman One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first smut (and my first post), so advice would be greatly appreciated. If you enjoy please leave a comment, your feedback makes my day and inspires me. I have more Kyman in the works so I'll probably be sending more shameless smut very soon, and I am always open to ideas if you have something you would like written :3
> 
> Unless it's not obvious, this contains explicit description of homosexual sex, so if this doesn't appeal to you than run away while you still have a chance (you strange creature) and leave us demented fans to our porn.
> 
> Enjoy~

_“NO Eric!”_

The stout brunette withdraws reluctantly, grunting discontentedly as he pulls his eager lips from his boyfriend’s slender neck. Drawing his tongue absentmindedly across his slightly chapped lips, he eyes the auburn’s pale form hungrily – craving the taste of his slightly flushed skin.

“Why the hell is your vagina so sandy, kahl?” he drawls mischievously, smirking at the other male’s frustrated expression. “You’re not on the rag, are you Jew?”

“Oh for god’s sake- don’t be an asshole Cartman. I can say no if I want!” Kyle snaps, reflexively narrowing his fiery emerald eyes as he gestures at a small pile of completed schoolwork. “I have shit to do.”

“That’s bullshit and we both know it! There’s no way you haven’t finished everything. What’s _really_ got your panties in a twist? Don’t tell me it’s that shit with Clyde, because-“

“What? No way! I just…” the boy pauses to think for a minute before resolving to visually prove his point, undoing the top two buttons of his burgundy shirt and pulling apart his collar.

“What do you see?”

“A sexy assed Jew” Cartman retorts, grinning theatrically.

“No!” grumbles the redhead, tugging at his shirt. “On my neck.”

The large boy pauses for a minute to observe the creamy skin, raising his brow quizzically. It is the same body that he craves, has come to know every inch of the tantalizing flesh. The flawless figure is the same as always, with the ghosts of hickeys and bites faded on his collarbone; an evasive path of marks up to the prominent angle of his jaw.

“I don’t really see much.” He replies, his words both a statement and an inquiry.

“Exactly, I don’t look like I have some awful disease. You’re so damn possessive that you completely maul me every time you-” the boy blushes deeply, averting his eyes from his partners amused gaze.

“Oh, don’t pretend you don’t _love_ it.” Cartman muses, causing Kyle to blush even more violently.

“The yearbook photographs are tomorrow, and I’m not allowed to wear my stupid scarf. I don’t want people to remember me as the kid who used to get devoured by some plus sized vampire Nazi.”

Cartman rolls his eyes, muttering something about being ‘big-boned’ as he collapses onto the bed, sprawled out across his old ‘Terrence and Phillip’ duvet. Kyle didn’t want to admit it (and he was pretty sure that Eric actually still liked the show, despite his denial) but with the scandalous - and admittedly wonderful - things that happened between those childlike sheets it always seemed rather perverted to tarnish one of the few signs of his lovers feeble innocence.

“Fine, go ahead and be a Jerude.”

“A _what?_ ”

“A no-good Jewish prude.” He sighs, as if it was obvious. “Oh well, I guess if you want something done right you better do it yourself, huh?”

And with that, the brunette removes his t-shirt in one eager movement, relaxing back onto the pillows and he trails his fingertips sensually across his chest. He pauses momentarily to brush against his hardened nipples, then slowly runs his hands down toward his belt buckle, unfastening the metal before sliding the leather from the denim loops of his worn jeans. His fingers probe at the button, quickly unfastening it before tugging at the zip of his fly.

His waistband slips down slightly, revealing the alluring flesh of his strong hips. He hears Kyle’s breath quicken as he presses against his hardening length through the fabric of his boxers, acutely aware of the other boy’s captivated gaze. Encouraged by the positive reaction, he pulls his semi-erect cock from his underwear and curls his fingers around its girth. He slowly strokes the considerable length, the friction of his skin lessened slightly by the sweat of his palm.

He continues to pump faster, groaning blatantly in exaggerated pleasure - eager to get a response from the man beside him. Kyle gasps involuntarily under his breath, obviously turned on by the display. This is very pleasing to the brunette, who deems the subtle emission as a sign of personal victory; proof of the hold he has on his favourite Jew.

Cartman turns his head to meet the auburn’s intense gaze, drinking in his flushed cheeks and parted lips, slick with traces of saliva. Kyle is leant back on the desk chair, shamelessly turned to face the erotic movements of his hand, the tent in the fabric of his trousers evident of his arousal.

“Such a shame you won’t let me touch you Kahl, I bet I could really help you with that little problem.” Taunts the teen breathily, a cocky smile dancing across his features.

 “I- just do it.” Pants Kyle, desperate for the touch of the brunette’s skin and the silk of his talented tongue.

“What was that, Jewboy?”

“Please… just please, god Eric.”

Satisfied by the blatant need in his pleading voice, Cartman slides to his knees in front of the wanting boy. Kyle has already loosened his trousers, and with a light tug he is free of the garment, revealing a prominent bulge under the inviting fabric of his briefs. His need is already strained against the taught material, and it takes a large amount of self-control for the larger man not to fuck him right here – instead intent on teasing him first.

He trails a series of lethargic kisses up the interior of his milky thigh, his teeth occasionally nipping at the salty skin near his crotch until he feels that Kyle is acceptably frustrated. Slowly, he rests his face gently upon the elastic of the troublesome briefs, inhaling the familiar scent of his partner’s arousal. It had the unmistakable odour of Kyle, enhanced by sweat and lust and tinged with vanilla fabric softener. He exhales thickly, the moisture of his breath wetting the thin material and causing a groan of simultaneous frustration and excitement spill from the Jew’s alluring lips.

Spontaneously, Cartman grips the waistband of the unfortunate underwear between his teeth and pulls them from Kyles raised hips, sliding them to the floor and discarding them without a second thought. He grasps his erection confidently, loving the routine sensation of the hardness at his fingertips – a combination of velvet wrapped steel and sweat. He grips firmly, leisurely pumping the pulsating organ and earning a few delightfully lewd whimpers from the redhead. With only a hint of hesitation, the large boy draws his tongue against his lover’s need, savouring the wonderful shudders of his body in response to the ministrations.   After a few skilful licks, he pulls the whole thing into his hot mouth, working the cock just the way Kyle loves it. He sucks roughly, then draws his tongue to the tip, running along the slit and eliciting a wanton moan from the older man. Under his large hands, Cartman feels the thigh muscles convulse as Kyle desperately thrusts his hips upward into the heat of his mouth. He draws back his head to avoid gagging on the needy cock, a trail of saliva obscenely trailing between his lips and the rigid flesh.

“Fuck,” Kyle moans, face twisted in pleasure.

“Oh I will,” Cartman breathes, voice dark with promise. “You have no Idea how hard I want to fuck you. Jesus, Kyle.”

Kyle eagerly navigates the familiar room to lounge on the bed - not needing to be told twice – and impatiently watches as his boyfriend rummages through his bedside table, eventually sitting on the bed beside him brandishing a red bottle and a foil packet with a triumphant grin.

“What’s that? I don’t mean to spoil the mood but you’re not putting any random shit in me.”

“Calm down Jew, it’s cool.” He replies, “I’m totally seriously, watch.”

He pulls the transparent cellophane from the bottle and flips open the lid, squirting some of the thick liquid onto his outstretched tongue and claiming Kyle’s parted mouth in a ravishing kiss. The redhead moans, consumed by hungry lips and the combined taste of his own manhood and cherry lubricant. Distracted by the kiss, he has too little warning to react as Cartman wraps his belt around his wrists and pulls them tightly to the headboard. Confused, Kyle tugs at the impromptu bindings and man above him chuckles at the futile action.

“Like to see you run from me now, _Kahl.”_ Cartman whispers, his deep purr of his voice full of promise. The corners of his slightly swollen lips turn upward as he trails kisses along the line of Kyle’s jaw and down to his bare throat. The boy swallows in anticipation, his larynx bobbing under the brunettes probing tongue. His parted lips latch onto the skin above the auburn’s jugular, sucking the flesh before soothing it with a stroke of his ravenous tongue. Kyle moans at the action, lifting his head to give him better access.

As he continues to assault the sweet skin, the larger boy runs his fingers over the burgundy material of his partner’s shirt – amused at how similar the hue of the fabric is to the fierce blush decorating the redhead’s cheekbones. The brunette slides open the buttons with practiced ease, drawing apart the material to expose more of the alluring flesh. His digits trail a pathway to his navel, running across the sensitive skin with a teasing caress and sending each nerve ending into overdrive. The hungry lips continue to devour his raw neck, licking and nipping with renewed lustful fervour.

“Ngh! Gods, just fuck me!” Kyle gasps, bucking his hips in search of sweet friction – desperate for that wonderful contact that he so painfully craves. After a few more nibbles, the man pulls back. Dragging his hand through his hair to compose himself, he grabs a hold of the small bottle and squeezes a liberal amount of the thick, sweet-smelling liquid onto his fingers. A large hand rests on the back of the auburn’s lean thigh - his spread legs damp with perspiration – and slides his hand between the perfect cheeks, finding the ring of muscle and caressing gently, relaxing Kyle enough to allow him access.

He slides a finger inside the heat, coating his insides generously with lube. The enticing, slick tightness is so inviting, it sends a shiver of pure lust through his body. Biting his lip in anticipation, he slides another finger inside and fingers his tight hole, desperate to feel the same vice-tight grip envelop his rigid cock.

Kyle grimaces as the second finger is introduced, and Cartman notices this – leaning forward to engage him in a passionate kiss, sinking his fingers repeatedly into the heat of his opening. He gently glides his probing fingers into his entrance, and begins working him open with a scissoring motion, readying him for the unforgiving stretch of his manhood.  He adds a third digit into the mix, angling his hand in the way he knows will have the fiery redhead begging for release.

Cartman begins to caress the Jew’s prostate, causing him to yelp in sudden ecstasy. The passionate flush on his cheeks intensifying; he moves his hips shamelessly to allow his partner better access. At his limit, the sight of Kyle’s needy movement draws a heavy breath from the brunette, who withdraws his fingers and reaches desperately for the discarded bottle. He eagerly begins lathering his aching cock, craving to feel Kyle’s wet heat envelop his neglected length. Equally lustful, the auburn whines at the loss of the larger boy’s skilled hand – losing himself in his own fevered need. The sensation of the newly slick cock against his flesh is thrilling, causing him to buck his hips upward to allow the brunette better access to his body. He is beside himself with desire, and the younger man’s chocolate eyes seem to communicate the same heated desperation.

 “I’m going to fuck you raw. Damn, gonna make you scream for me Kyle.” Cartman pants, aligning himself as he murmurs breathily in anticipation. The older boy bites his moist lip, pulling the flesh between his teeth as he gazes up into the larger boy’s eyes lustfully, anticipating the bittersweet burn of the initial entry.

Sliding into the incredible tightness, Cartman’s breath becomes more ragged.  He reluctantly stills himself once mostly sheathed in the redhead, giving him time to adjust to the penetration whilst savouring the velvety heat that tightly envelops his own cock.

Startled by the sensation, Kyle groans at the familiar stretch of his lover’s sizeable girth and inhales slowly, drawing in a deep breath to detract from the discomfort of his sudden fullness. After a few moments, he raises his hips in a plea for more. Understanding the motion, Cartman draws his hips back before swiftly thrusting forward into the slick warmth, earning a muted cry from Kyle as he pushes himself in to the hilt.

“Nnghh, you’re so fucking big.” Kyle groans, tensing his muscles tentatively around the rigid flesh and earning a pleased hiss from the brunette. Feeling rather zealous from the compliment, he begins to thrust at a steady but bold rhythm. It takes several thrusts to get the angle just right, but Kyle’s face is quickly contorted in rapture as he moans loudly – the stimulation sending pleasurable tremors throughout his body. Cartman licks his lips lewdly, entranced by the delicious sight of the lithe male’s form writhing below him. Each dulcet moan from the fiery auburn sends his mind reeling, the needy sounds heightening his arousal. God, he’s so loud - just the way Eric likes it.

Their bodies quickly find their pace, rocking in synchronisation as their hips collide in a carnal dance of need and desperation, the impact of damp skin and the shuddering of the headboard ringing in their ears with each impassioned motion.

“ _Fuck yes._ Just like that! Augh, god Eric. _Please!”_ Kyle feels so unhinged, so animalistic. Consumed by the pleasure, he tosses his head backward allowing the younger boy to once again nip at the pale skin of his throat. Cartman naturally obliges, smoothing the flushed area with a broad lick of his silky tongue before mouthing hungrily at his fevered flesh, earning another breathless moan from the redhead’s quivering lips.

“What do you want?” Eric grows deeply, his hot breath fanning against the moist skin at his lips. “Tell me what, Kyle. I want to hear you fucking beg for it like the slut you are.”

Eager to please, the auburn looks up at the man above him, inside of him. He runs his hungry gaze over the tension in his broad shoulders, the clenched muscle clearly defined. The lustful promise in his dark eyes sends a jolt of electricity through Kyle’s body, raising the hairs on his slick skin. He reeks of testosterone – a heady mix of sweat and sex and power, echoed by the relentless grinding of his hips _. Fuck,_ Kyle muses, drawing his tongue across his drying lips. _He’s so intense._

 _“_ God yes, Like that.” Breathes the redhead, his voice hoarse and thick with want. “Deeper.”

Naturally, the broader boy obliges; sheathing himself to the hilt, his ruthless motion begins to loose synchronisation when the desperate bucking of Kyle’s hips intensifies. The Jew breathes out a sequence of curses, broken by wanton moans with each particularly forceful thrust. He tugs at his bound hands discontentedly, desperate to feel his partner’s slick skin, his messy hair. Misinterpreting the struggle, Cartman reaches downward – scraping his nails against his taught abdomen – and teasingly runs his fingers over the ginger curls at his crotch. Smirking, the feisty brunette reaches for the auburn’s neglected cock; wrapping his hand around the hot flesh and caressing firmly. The contact causes Kyle to gasp needily, fucking himself fervently on Cartman’s twitching length as a familiar tension builds in the pit of his stomach, threatening release. The larger boy runs his thumb over the weeping organ, collecting the glistening precome on the digit before resuming his pumping motion, using the fluid to help lubricate his sweaty palm.

Feeling the delicious clenching of muscle around his throbbing cock and drinking in the sounds of pleasure spilling from the redhead’s lips, Cartman becomes acutely aware of Kyle’s arousal. The knowledge that Kyle was about to come because of him, _for_ him, was enough to drive him into a similar state of carnal need. His rhythm stutters as he fucks the frail boy beneath him, feeling the tremors of his aching form as he pushes into the tight heat, savouring each delighted moan.

 “Eric, oh _I’m so close-"_ Kyle begins, but he is silenced by his boyfriends hungry lips as he shakes in rapture, growling deep in his throat as he spills his hot seed across their stomachs. The aftershocks of Kyle’s orgasm rock both their bodies, the heavenly convulsions of his muscles driving Cartman over the edge – the wonderful tightness milking his cock until every ounce of come seemed to have left his body.

Exhausted, they fall on their backs, breathing heavily for a few moments as Cartman undoes the tie at Kyle’s wrists. The silence is a contented one, and after several minutes the slender redhead turns onto his side; propping himself on his elbow while grinning at down his boyfriend’s exhausted figure.

“You barstard! You had to just have your way, didn’t you?” Kyle breathes, his voice fond.

“Like you weren’t _begging_ for it,” Cartman smirks, “I don’t think you have the right to complain after I made you come that hard.”

“Touché.” The auburn smiles playfully in response, teasingly whacking Eric on the arm before sitting up and looking down at the sticky mess on his abdomen. “Take that thing off and wipe yourself down, I’m not changing the sheets again.”

With that, the brunette obediently pulls the condom from his softening cock and ties it before launching it triumphantly into the waste basket. He reaches for his boxers and contemplates showering, but in his exhaustion he just shrugs and wipes his stomach with the fabric instead.

“Gross! You know I hate it when you do that.” Kyle groans, looking at him condescendingly. “Thank god I’m doing the washing tomorrow.”

“My very own perfect little Jew housewife.” Cartman taunts, launching the garment in Kyle’s direction and narrowly missing his head.

“Keep that up and you’ll be lucky to ever have me around at all.” Kyle rolls his eyes dramatically, conveying the emptiness of the threat. “I’m getting in the damn shower.”

The redhead strolls out the door, grabbing a towel from the banister before entering the bathroom. Cartman closes his eyes, a smug smile on his features as he waits for his boyfriend to look in the mirror.

 

...

 

“CARTMAN! I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING _LEPER!_ I HATE YOU SO MUCH!”

 

He smirks contentedly, listening to Kyles flustered ranting with great amusement.  _Mission accomplished._

_  
_


End file.
